Dxd ball Super
by Geho katomo
Summary: Gohan al estar entrenando con su padre ocurre un accidente el cual lo llevara a un mundo interesante en el cual tendra que resolver problemas si quiere proteger a sus nuevos amigos de enemigos que lo pondran en aprietos.
1. chapter 1

Tanto dragon ball y highschool dxd no me pertenecen.

 ** _Capitulo 1:Tragedia en el entrenamiento._**

Universo siete, planeta tierra, la tierra estaba en un periodo de paz después de que unos meses atras nuestros guerreros favoritos tuvieron que enfrentarse al enemigo mas poderoso que hayan tenido, ese enemigo no era otro mas que aquel demonio magico llamado majin buu, el cual habia puesto en graves problemas a los guerreros z, mientras estaba este periodo de paz dos guerreros se estaban enfrentando en una habitación la cual un día afuera es un año ahí dentro, como decia dos fuertes seres se estaban enfrentando haciendo temblar el lugar, uno de ellos tenia el pelo tan largo que le llegaba un poco abajo de la cintura con un largo mechón en su frente, su cabello era de rubio que hacia parecer que este era dorado, tambien vestia un gi naranja con una camiseta azul debajo de este, también era uno de los dos guerreros de sangre pura de su raza, este no era otro mas que son goku en la fase de super sayajin tres, heroe el cual logro derrotar a aquel enemigo, su oponente era alguien muy conocido también, este al igual que goku vestía el mismo gi naranja solo con la diferencia de que este no tenia la insignia de la escuela tortuga, también tenia el pelo en punta de color negro con un largo mechon en su frente, este no era otro que son gohan, hijo del guerrero goku el cual era de los mas poderosos de su universo si no que el mas poderoso, este estaba teniendo un encuentro con su padre este ultimo con su forma definitiva, este a pesar de de tener ventaja en cuanto poder, estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

 _Que pasa gohan, no me digas que ese es todo tu poder en ese estado_ , dijo goku intercambiando golpes con su hijo.

 _No pense que te volverias tan fuerte en el poco tiempo que me dedique a estudiar despues de la derrota de majin buu papá_ , dijo gohan mientras le soltaba un poderoso golpe al rostro de su padre el cual acertó.

Rápidamente goku se reincorporo para darle una patada en el abdomen que mando a gohan al suelo.

 _Gohan si te soy sincero me costo aumentar mi poder al estado actual, mientras estudiabas uno de esos días me meti a la sala del tiempo para poder aumentar mi poder ya que no me queria quedar atras después del poder que mostraste cuando el viejo kai liberó tu poder_ , dijo goku esbozando una sonrisa y poniéndose en pose de pelea nuevamente.

 _Ya veo_ , dijo gohan igualmente recuperando su pose de pelea.

 _Gohan escuchame quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tienes sin contenerte esta claro?_ , dijo goku mientras su mirada y su sonrisa se mostraron desafiantes.

 _Esta bien papá, esta vez atacaré con todo y sin contenerme_ , dijo gohan mientras igual su cara se mostró desafiante.

 _Entonces aqui vooyy_!, grito goku lanzándose contra su hijo a una velocidad monstruosa.

 _Jaaa_ _aa_ a!, fue lo que grito gohan igualmente lanzándose a una gran velocidad para no quedarse atras.

Los golpes resonaban por toda la habitación, era una batalla de proporciones epicas y peligrosa ya que era una pelea entre dos saiyajins que querian darlo todo.

Gohan en un descuido bajo la guardia lo cual goku aprovecho para darle un poderoso gancho al estomago que le sacó el aire y también un poco de sangre, y para rematarlo le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar lejos.

Gohan se reincorporo en el aire rápidamente y dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, _creo que es hora de terminar con esto no lo crees papá?_ Dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

 _Tienes razón hijo hay que terminar con esto de una vez_ , dijo goku que mostraba una sonrisa igual a la de su hijo.

Ambos guerreros posicionaron sus manos a los costados mientras al unisono recitaban las siguentes palabras, **KAAAMEEEE** , una bola de energía aparecio en las manos de ambos guerreros, **HAAMEEEE** , la esfera de luz creció para luego ser lanzada con un poderoso grito, **HAAAAAA**! Ambas energías viajaron a gran velocidad hasta que ambas energías chocaron generando un poderoso estruendo que hubiera mandado a volar a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca.

Ambas energías parecian mantenerse parejas, pero poco a poco el Kame hame ha de gohan empezó a ganar terreno.

 _Demonios_ , dijo goku tratando de mantenerse en el choque de poderes.

 _Creo que gane este encuentro_ , dijo gohan con una mirada confiada.

 _Jaaaa_ , grito goku mientras que mandaba todo su poder a su kame jame ja, poco a poco la energía de goku recupero terreno y empezó a ganarle espacio al kame hame ha de gohan.

"Vaya conque mi padre todavia guardaba esas energías", dijo gohan en sus pensamientos, este ultimo lanzó un poderoso grito que equilibrio el choque de poderes.

Goku estaba dando su cien porciento mientras gohan se estaba reservando un poco de energias. "Creo que ya debo terminar con esto", dijo gohan en su mente.

 _Jaaaaa_ , gohan dio un poderoso grito con el cual liberó todo su poder, ganandole de poco a poco en el choque de poderes.

 _Creo que es hora de probar lo que estube entrenando_ , dijo goku en voz baja con esfuerzo ya que le costaba el mantenerse.

El aura dorada de goku se volvió rojiza mientras gritaba **KAIIIOOO KEEEEEN** , goku soportando el dolor que le causaba el combinar el super sayayin 3 con esa técnica, libero todo su poder en su kame jame ja, haciendo que ganara rápidamente terreno.

Gohan igualmente liberó todo lo que tenia equilibrando un poco las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, en medio del choque de poderes se estaba rompiendo la tela espacio-dimencional al no soportar tanto poder en ese choque de poderes.

Cuando se termino de abrir una gran grieta, ambos kame hame ha explotaron involucrando a goku y gohan en la explosión.

Gohan pudo mantenrse de pie, aunque estaba en mal estado ya que tenia varias heridas por su cuerpo y hematomas que sangraban.

Por otro lado goku no conto con la misma suerte ya con la explosión este salio volando lejos, este estaba en el suelo y al igual que su hijo estaba con heridas y hematomas que sangraban, pero este ultimo estaba en un estado peor ya que al combinar el kaioken con el super sayajin tres no dejaba que se moviera por el hecho de tener varios músculos rasgados y contracturas por su cuerpo.

Gohan iba a ir a levantar a su padre, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba, lo cual hizo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia una fisura la cuál como si de un agujero negro se tratase,empezó a succionar todo a su paso, aunque solo habia dos cosas que podría succionar pero uno de estos se encontraba lejos de su radio de alcance, pero gohan no contó con la misma suerte ya que la fisura lo estaba arrastrando, gohan con la poca energia que le quedo trataba de resistirse pero era inútil ya que este seguia siendo atraído por la fisura.

Esto continuó por un minuto ya que gohan termino sediendo por la falta de energía acompañado de que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el encuentro que tuvo con su padre, con esto gohan termino siendo absorvido por aquella fisura.

Goku observaba esto en shock, ya que solo podía ver porque su cuerpo no dejaba que se moviera ya que este todavía sintio un inmenso dolor, pero aun asi esto no le impidio el ponerse de pie aguantando todo el dolor que sentía para ayudar a su hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo observo como su hijo desapareció mintras se cerraba la fisura, goku con impotencia grito _GOHAAAAAAN_ , mientras caía de rodillas.

Mientras tanto con gohan, este se encontraba aun consiente a pesar de que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, este solo se mantenia callado mientras su cuerpo recorría el tunel espaciodimencional.

 _A donde me llevara esto_ , se pregunto el híbrido sayayin mientras seguia observando su alrededor.

Dimensión 2, universo 7, planeta tierra.

Ciudad de kuoh,era ya tarde por lo que estaba anocheciendo, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en una academia la cual antes era solo para mujeres pero recientemente empezó a admitir hombres, dentro de la academia quedaba un grupo de jovenes en un edificio ya viejo, solo quedaban dos chicas, la primera tenia un largo cabello color rojo carmesí, unos hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, un cuerpo bien desarrollado y unos grandes atributos, era rías gremory presidenta del club de ocultismo y heredera del clan gremory, esta se encontraba sentada en su escritorio bebiendo una taza de té mientras revisaba unos papeles, la otra persona con la que estaba rias era igual de hermosa que rias solo que a diferencia de ella,esta tenia el pelo negro amarrado en cola la cual le llegaba hasta abajo de su cintura, unos lindos ojos color violeta, también tenia sus atributos un poco mas grandes que los de rias, esta era akeno himejima vicepresidenta del club de ocultismo y reina de rias, esta se encontraba con una sonrisa que siempre traía esperando sentada a su amiga de la infancia a que terminara sus labores. Ambas chicas estaban tranquilamente en el club cuando de repente sintieron un escalofrío lo cual las hizo ponerse serias.

 _Que es este poder que siento, su poder rivaliza con el de mi hermano_ , dijo rías algo preocupada ya que tendrian que lidiar con algo con lo que probablemente no podrian vencerle, no al menos tan fácilmente.

Nota:gohan sin casi energías y herido, tiene como quince mil de poder ya que ese es el poder que le calculo a sirzech en su máximo, igual a los lideres de las facciones tienen un poder similar, tanto a ddraig como a albion les calculo unos seiscientos cincuenta mil de poder igual en sus máximos y recordemos que la magia no es tan destructiva como el ki, Bueno ya aclarado esto continuemos.

 _Presidenta, si se percata bien esta energía parecé que cada vez se va acercando, y por si fuera poco no sabria decirte que es contra lo que lidiamos ya que su energia no se siente como un angel, angel caído o demonio_ , dijo akeno con una mirada seria.

 _Akeno, ya que kiba tanto koneko estan realizando sus contratos, nos tendremos que hacer cargo de la situación_ , dijo rías volteando a ver a akeno con una mirada seria.

 _Estas segura rias?,_ dijo akeno algo preocupada.

 _Estoy segura, ademas si no podemos contra lo que sea que sea esa cosa que viene hacia acá nos reagruparemos con kiba y koneko, ademas de que ellos probablemente ya se hayan dado cuenta, solo avisales que se mantengan alerta,_ dijo rias sin quitar su mirada seria del cielo.

 _Entendido presidenta, solo les hare saber que se mantengan alerta y comunicados_ , dijo akeno mientras hacia un circulo magico para comunicarse con ellos.

"Que será contra lo que nos vamos a enfrentar", se pregunto rias en su mente.

Mientras tanto con gohan.

Este se encontraba quejandose por el dolor de su cuerpo que estaba sintiendo, también se pudo ver una pequeña luz que con forme se acercaba el cuerpo inerte de gohan, este empezaba a sentir mas dolor.

 _Aaagh maldición, cada vez que me estoy acercando a esa extraña luz, el dolor de mi cuerpo se intensifica,_ dijo el híbrido sayayin el cual ya se encontraba a centímetros de aquella luz.

Dimensión high school dxd.

Rias y akeno se encontraban serías a la vez que nerviosas y con un poco de miedo, ambas se encontraban sentadas en el club esperando a que algo ocurriera.

 _Presidenta rías, esa cosa cada vez esta mas cerca_ , dijo akeno quien se veía preocupada por la situación.

 _Asi parece ake_ \- rias no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte rayo que cayo enfrente del club acompañado de un temblor que sacudio un poco a la ciudad.

En alguna parte de kuoh.

Un extraño hombre con una bata el cual tenia los mechones frontales rubios y los demas eran pelinegros, se encontraba recostado cuando se sorprendió levemente por un pequeño temblor que lo sacudió.

 _Que raro, no ha temblado en años, al parecer esto no es un temblor ya que si lo fuera, las alarmas del edificio ubieran sonado con anticipación, creo que investigare un poco ya que puede que encuentre algo interesante_ , dijo este esbozando una sonrisa siniestra mientras sacaba una vola de cristal.

De vuelta al club.

 _Viste eso akeno!?_ , dijo rias alterada por lo que paso.

 _Si, y creo que deberíamos salir a ver que pa-_ , esta ultima no pudo terminar ya que algo se estrelló a gran velocidad provocando que estas fueran lanzadas hacia atras mientras parte del club fue destruido.

Segundos antes con gohan.

 _Maldita sea, el dolor es muy intenso_ , dijo gohan cuando de repente aquella luz blanca lo empezó a cegar,

 _que demonios?!_ Fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que desapareciera en el resplandor.

De vuelta con akeno y rías.

Estas se reincorporaron después de que fueran lanzadas contra una pared y les cayeran unos escombros, resultado de la explosión de aquel objeto que se estrello a tan solo escasos metros del club, ellas solo mostraban algunos raspones y una parte de su uniforme roto.

 _Que rayos fue eso?!_ Dijo akeno algo impactada al ver que algo se había estrellado enfrente del club, mientras que veia que solo una parte de este fue afectado.

 _Al menos no se llevo a todo el edificio del club,_ dijo rias con un suspiro mientras prestaba atención a un pequeño crater en frente.

Por otro lado akeno prestaba atención a una pequeña fisura en el cielo la cuál le llamo bastante la atención.

 _Mire presidenta, al parecer de ahi salio aquel objeto que se estrello frente a el club,_ dijo akeno mientras señalaba con un dedo al cielo.

 _Asi parece akeno, al parecer salió a gran velocidad para que haya provocado este desastre_ , dijo rias mirando a aquella fisura en el cielo mientras esta comenzaba a cerrarse.

 _Ara, al parecer ya se cerro_ , dijo akeno sorprendida.

 _Asi parece, pero quisiera saber que es exactamente lo que se estrello ya que ese gran poder viene del centro del crater_ , dijo rias con intriga y curiosidad.

 _Deberiamos ir a revisar?_ , pregunto akeno a lo cual rias asintió.

 _Pero no hay que bajar la guardia ya que no sabemos que es contra lo que lidiamos_ , dijo rias seria a lo cual akeno asintió para empezar a caminar hacia el crater.

Este todavía desprendia humo lo cual hizo que a las chicas se les dificultará la visión.

 _Akeno yo ire a ver, tu quedate aqui alerta por si algo pasa_ , dijo rias mientras empezaba a adentrarse en el crater pero una voz la freno.

 _Pero presidenta puede ser peligroso_ , dijo akeno algo preocupada por su amiga de la infancia.

 _No te preocupes estaré bien_ , dijo rias mostrandole una calida sonrisa la cual hizo que se relajara, rias continuo caminando hacia el centro de aquel crater, y cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver a un joven de como de diecisiete años inconsciente con heridas graves.

"P-pero que significa esto!?", penso rias al tener frente a sus pies a aquel joven que emanaba la cantidad de energia que había sentido antes.

Fin capitulo uno


	2. Capitulo 2

Tanto dragon ball como high school dxd no son de mi pertenencia.

 ** _Capitulo 2: Varado sin retorno._**

Rias todavía estaba en shock ya que no podia creer en lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba contemplando a un chico de no mas de 17 u 18 años en medio de toda la destrucción causada.

 _E-esto no puede ser, como puede ser posible que este chico haya causado todo esto_ , dijo Rias en voz baja aun impactada por lo que veía.

 _Pero... Me pregunto si estará vivo ya que por lo que veo tuvo que estar peleando con alguien para que este en este estado_ , dijo Rías mientras se mostraba preocupada ante la situación.

Está se acercó al híbrido para examinarlo bien ya que queria despejar algunas dudas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, viendolo detalladamente vio que el chico tenia un extraño atuendo que se asemejaba a algunos que usaban los artistas marciales de su mundo, también pudo notar que el chico tenia un cuerpo bien esculpido y esta se perdió un momento dejandose llevar por su imaginación ya que no había conocido a nadie con un cuerpo tan definido como ese.

Un leve rubor aparecio en sus mejillas para luego darse cuenta y sacudir su cabeza en seña de que queria dejar sus pensamientos de lado para continuar con la examinacion. Mientras revisaba parte de sus brazos y de sus pectorales, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara nuevamente, para darse cuenta de que tenia varios hematomas y heridas que sangraban.

Tambien pudo percatarse de que este se encontraba vivo a pesar del deplorable estado en el que estaba ya que se percato de que todavía tenia un pulso bajo y una respiracion lenta.

 _Vaya creo que tendre que llevar a este chico a curar por lo menos lo suficiente como para que pueda recuperar la conciencia y ver si el tiene que ver con todo esto,_ dijo Rias ya algo mas relajada aunque seguia seria, ya que aunque el híbrido se encontrara inconsciente seguia desprendiendo esa energía que preocupaba a Rias.

Mientras tanto con Akeno

Akeno se encontraba al borde del crater mirando con un poco de preocupación ya que su amiga ya habia tardado por lo que empezo a dudar si le habría pasado algo.

Akeno se sumía mas en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la hizo volver en si.

 _¡Akeno necesito que vengas para que me ayudes con algo!,_ grito Rias desde el centro del crater.

 _¡Voy para allá!,_ fue lo unico que dijo Akeno antes de ir corriendo al centro del crater para ver que era lo que necesitaba su presidenta y amiga.

Cuando Akeno llego al centro del cráter pudo ver que Rias estaba mirando a un chico en el suelo con algo de preocupación, esto sorprendio a Akeno ya que no esperaba encontrarse con un chico en mal estado.

 _Presidenta quien es el?,_ pregunto Akeno con intriga mientras examinaba a aquel chico inconsciente con la mirada, y pudo notar que este tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chico envidiaria cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, segundos despues dirigió su mirada hacia Rias en espera de una respuesta.

 _Eso mismo quisiera saber yo akeno, lo encontré en el centro del cráter y como te podras dar cuenta el desprende esa energía que sentimos minutos antes,_ dijo Rias algo seria.

 _Ya veo, pero que le pudo haber pasado para estar en ese estado?,_ pregunto Akeno con curiosidad.

 _Por lo que pude deducir mientras lo examinaba, al parecer el podría haber estado peleando contra alguien muy fuerte para haber quedado asi, ya que por lo que me dicen sus ropas el al parecer es un artista marcial,_ dijo rias con algo de preocupación.

 _Ara, ara, parece que la presidenta estaba "examinando" de cerca a este chico,_ dijo Akeno en tono burlesco.

 _N-no te equivocas, no es lo que piensas,_ dijo Rias con la cara roja, lo cual proboco que Akeno soltara una risa algo burlona.

Rias volviendo su mirada algo apenada por una seria se dirigió a Akeno.

 _Pero hay algo que no entiendo, quitando el hecho de que probablemente el tenga muchas respuestas a lo que acaba de pasar, lo que no me explico es que..._ dijo rias dejando con un poco de suspenso a akeno. _Es que.. que Presidenta?,_ pregunto akeno.

 _Esta muy pesado, logre levantarlo un poco pero pero ya no pude mas, no me explico como alguien con tal condicion pese tanto,_ dijo rias con una mirada algo confusa.

 _Ufufufu, parece que la presidenta se ha vuelto débil,_ dijo akeno en tono de burla lo cual hizo sacar una expresión de enojo acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante en Rias.

 _Si lo crees asi akeno, intenta levantarlo,_ dijo Rias con una mirada desafiante acompañada de una sonrisa.

Akeno con una sonrisa solo asintio para acercarse a aquel chico, cuando se acerco para levantarlo por el torso, pudo notar mas de cerca los musculos del híbrido lo cual hizo que que akeno se ruborizara un poco acompañda de una mirada con algo de lujuria, dejando eso de lado akeno procedió a empezar a agarrar a gohan por el torso mientras esta se dirigía a Rias.

 _Al parecer la presidenta no pudo con un simple chico, ufufufu,_ dijo akeno con una sonrisa mientras empezo a levantar el torso de gohan, todo iba bien hasta que algo la freno.

 _Ara,_ fue lo unico que dijo akeno volteando a ver hacia gohan, se percató de que tenia el torso levantado del chico pero tanto sus brazos como piernas se encontraban en el suelo sin moverse.

Akeno al ver esto uso toda su fuerza para intentar levantarlo, pero fue en vano ya que no se movio ni un centímetro.

 _Pesa mucho,_ dijo akeno suspirando y sentandose en el suelo para retomar fuerzas.

 _Al parecer no soy la debil aquí,_ dijo Rias en tono burlesco lo cual molesto a akeno pero esta sin quitar su sonrisa respondio.

 _Presidenta usted tampoco no pudo levantarlo, por lo tanto también es debil,_ dijo akeno riendo ante lo que dijo ya que sus palabras habian dado en el clavo.

 _ujum, Como sea, que es lo que haremos con el,_ dijo Rias cambiando de tema.

 _Sugiero primero que arreglemos el club,_ dijo akeno.

 _Es, cierto se me había olvidado que parte del club estaba destruido,_ dijo Rias con un suspiro.

 _No creo que nadie este por aqui, por lo que sera seguro dejar al chico donde ésta, por mientras vayamos,_ dijo rias mientras que akeno asintió con la cabeza, para luego salir del crater para empezar con las reparaciones.

Mientras tanto...

Aquel hombre vio todo a travez de su esfera de cristal para luego hacerse preguntas.

 _Vaya, Quien diria que un joven fue el que provoco este alboroto,_ dijo esto mientras tomaba un sorbo a una copa de vino que tenia en sus manos.

 _El poder que desprende es igual al del actual rey demonio pero..._ _si este chico esta desprendiendo ese poder inconsciente y herido, puede que en su máximo y en buen estado tenga el poder como para rivalizar con algunos dragones,_ Se dijo a si mismo mientra volteaba a ver su bola de cristal nuevamente.

 _Jeje me muero de ganas por saber quien eres y que secretos escondes,_ se dijo a si mismo mientras su mirada se perdio en su esfera de cristal.

De vuelta con Rias y Akeno.

Ambas chicas despues de varios minutos lograron reparar el club, Rias se preparaba para ir donde gohan pero una voz la detuvo.

 _Presidenta acabó de contactar con kiba y koneko, ellos llegaran en unos minutos,_ dijo Akeno.

 _Gracias akeno, en lo que ellos llegan vayamos a ver si entre las dos podemos por lo menos arrastrarlo hasta aquí,_ dijo rias mientras akeno asentía con la cabeza.

Ambas chicas ya estaban de nuevo con gohan, para posteriormente posicionarse ambas enfrente de las piernas del híbrido.

 _Lista akeno?,_ dijo rias, _Lista presidenta,_ Dijo akeno mientras ambas agarraban una pierna de gohan despectivamente.

 _A la de tres ambas trataremos de arrastrarlo hasta el club, ok?._ dijo rias sujetando fuerte mente la pierna de gohan.Akeno solo asintio mientras hacia lo mismo.

 _Una, dos,..._ _Tres!!_ Al terminar de contar ambas chicas empezaron a jalar a gohan con todas su fuerzas, lo cual les costaba bastante ya que parecia que solo lo estaban moviendo unos centímetros. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que desistieron al ver que, usando toda sus fuerzas solo habian podido sacarlo de aquel pequeño crater.

 _Eso es lo mas pesado que he cargado en mi vida,_ dijo akeno la cual estaba en el suelo recostada con sudor en su cuerpo ya que habia agotado todas sus fuerzas.

 _Ni que lo digas akeno, me pregunto que es lo que pesara mucho en este chico,_ dijo rias igual de cansada tirada en el suelo.

 _Presidenta y si le quitamos sus muñequeras y botas?, ya que no perdemos nada en intentarlo,_ dijo akeno en un ultimo intento para ver que era lo que pesaba.

 _Si crees que sea eso pues intentemoslo,_ dijo rias con un leve suspiro de frustración ya que no podian llevar a aquel chico a adentro del club.

Ambas se pusieron de pié, para luego acercarse al híbrido, para luego proceder a empezar a quitarle tanto las botas como muñequeras, lo cual les tomo varios minutos.

En medio de la ciudad de kuoh.

Por las oscuras pero tranquilas calles de la ciudad de kuoh caminaban dos jovenes en dirección de cierta academia después de que recibieran una orden para regresar al terminar sus contratos.

Uno eran joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, tez blanca, con el uniforme de la academia kuoh, y a su costado tenia una especie de espada enfundada, este era Yuto Kiba apodado "el principe de kuoh" y caballero de Rias, y su acompañante era una especie de loli albina, con un corto pelo blanco y unos ojos color avellana, ella era la mas chica, y su apariencia daba un cierto aire neko, era Koneko Tojo torre de Rias, ambos se encontraban caminando a paso apresurado ya que a petición de koneko pasaron a comprar unos bocadillos.

 _La predidenta podria enojarse con nosotros ya que nos mando a llamar después de aquel extraño fenómeno,_ dijo kiba con mirada tranquila.

 _Rias-buchou no se enojara ya que le llevamos a ella y akeno tambien bocadillos,_ dijo koneko sin expresión alguno mientras seguia comiendo bocadillos.

 _Al parecer las cosas se resolveran solo con bocadillos si se llega a enfadar,_ dijo kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor aparecia en su nuca.

 _Si,_ Fue lo unico que se limito a decir koneko sin expresion alguna.

De vuelta con Rias y Akeno.

Estas ya no podían mas pero lograron quitarle sus muñequeras y botas a gohan, las cuales les costo mucho para quitarselas ya que pesaban tanto que al momento de quitarselas estas las soltaron rápidamente para ver como al caer al suelo este se quebró un poco.

 _Espero que esas cosas sean las que hacían que pesara tanto,_ dijo Rias entre jadeos.

 _Yo también espero que haya sido eso porque si no terminare muriendo por cansancio,_ dijo akeno sentada en el suelo mirando las botas y muñequeras de gohan.

 _Lo que me queda claro esque este tipo no es humano, ningún humano podria soportar ese peso,_ dijo Rias limpiandose el sudor de su frente.

"Porque tendría puesto eso? " se preguntaba akeno.

 _Bien hagamos un ultimo esfuerzo para meterlo al club akeno,_ dijo Rias sacando a akeno de sus pensamientos.

 _Si presidenta,_ dijo akeno para dirigirse hacia gohan.

Ambas estaban dudando ya que tenian miedo de que gohan siguera pesando mucho, por lo cual se armaron de valor para levantarlo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que pesaba como una persona nornal.

 _Asi esta mejor,_ dijo rias mientras sonreia mientras lágrimas cómicas salian de sus ojos.

 _Como no se nos ocurrio antes,_ dijo akeno con un leve suspiro de frustración ya que si lo hubieran hecho antes se habrian evitado problemas y cansancio, sobre todo cansancio.

Ya en el club, Rias y akeno ya habían puesto a gohan en una habitación, estas decidieron relajarse para mas tarde empezar con la curacion.

Ambas estaban en el salon principal cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

 _Ya volvimos!,_ dijeron al unisono Kiba y koneko.

 _Me alegro de que hayan vuelto chicos pero llegaron tarde después de que los mande a llamar,_ dijo Rias mirando hacía sus siervos.

 _Lo sentimos,_ Fue lo que se escucho por parte de koneko y kiba, _Presidenta le trajimos a usted y akeno unos bocadillos,_ dijo koneko mientras le daba los bocadillos a Rias con una reverencia.

 _Gracias chicos, pero eso no los va a salvar de su castigo, verdad akeno?,_ dijo esta volteando a ver a akeno la cual solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa.

 _Como usted diga presidenta,_ se escucho por parte de kiba y koneko.

 _Rias-buchou por que su ropa junto con la de akeno esta rasgada?,_ pregunto la loli albina sin expresión alguna.

 _Pues surgieron varios problemas, es para eso que los necesitabamos aquí al terminar sus contractos,_ Dijo Rias con un leve suspiro recordando lo que la hizo pasar junto que su amiga akeno es chico que encontraron.

Kiba y koneko hicieron una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

 _Cuantos azotes seran esta vez presidenta?,_ Pregunto kiba tan tranquilo como siempre.

Rias lo pensó detenidamente para luego voltear a ver a akeno la cual solo asintio como seña de que pensaba lo mismo.

 _Esta vez no seran azotes,_ dijo rias dejando un poco sorprendidos a koneko y kiba.

 _entonces que sera, rias-buchou?,_ dijo koneko con su típico rostro sin expresión.

 _Posiblemente se hayan dado cuenta de un crater afuera del club no es asi?,_ dijo rias a lo cual ambos asintieron.

 _Bien a la orilla de ese cráter se encuentran unas botas y unas muñequeras, quiero que las traigan y las dejen al lado de la recamara de huéspedes,_ Dijo rias con una sonrisa, con lo cual ambos procedieron a seguir ordenes aunque se les hacia raro el que no les azotara como castigó.

 _Crees que puedan presidenta?,_ dijo akeno con un poco de burla.

 _Podran. Pero tendran que sufrir lo mismo que nosotras,_ dijo rias sonriendo y dejando salir una risita burlesca.

Afuera del club.

Kiba y koneko se encontraban caminando hacia el cráter, para empezar a buscar con la mirada lo que la presidenta les encargo.

 _Creo que lo que nos mando a recoger sea algo de mucho valor hacia la presidenta, no lo crees,_ dijo kiba mientras seguia buscando con la mirada.

 _Quien sabe,_ Dijo koneko sin expresión alguna, para luego divisar aquellos objetos que les encargaron, _Ahi estan,_ dijo koneko apuntando con la mano.

Ambos se acercaron a dichos objetos para posteriormente levantarlos pero estos se llevarian una sorpresa.

 _Que demonios?!,_ dijo kiba tratando de levantar las muñequeras, mientras que koneko habia logrado levantar una bota con casi toda su fuerza.

 _esto pesa mucho,_ dijo koneko mientras gotas de sudor salian de su rostro.

 _Ya entiendo porque la presidenta nos mando por esto,_ dijo kiba arrastrando una muñequera, mientras koneko avanzaba de poco a poco ya que le costaba mucho el caminar.

Rias y akeno veian esto con una sonrisa, mientras que se les salia una risita.

Variós minutos después.

Kiba y koneko ya habian terminado de recoger las cosas, y estos se encontraban literalmente muertos de cansancio en el sillon.

 _Bien, espero que hayan entendido,_ dijo rias con una sonrisa.

 _Hai,_ dijeron ambos con las fuerzas que les qudaban.

 _Bien, iré a hacer eso akeno, esperenme aqui,_ dijo rias saliendo de la habitación dejando un poco confundidos a kiba y koneko.

 _A donde va rias-buchou?,_ pregunto koneko mirando a akeno.

 _La presidenta ira a atender a un invitado,_ dijo akeno con su tipica sonrisa.

 _invitado?,_ pregunto kiba curioso.

 _Si, pero si quieren respuestas sera mejor que esperen a que la presidenta regrese,_ respondio akeno a lo cual kiba y koneko asintieron.

Con Rias.

Esta ya se encontraba en la habitación para iniciar el proceso de curación. Procedió a desvestirse para posteriormente empezar a desnudar a gohan, esta al quitarle su gi pudo contemplar su cuerpo bien definido que parecia haber sido esculpido por un dios, rias se sonrojo para posteriormente quitarle su pantalón, esta quedo totalmente roja después de ver algo que la hizo taparse la cara, momentos después esta con la cara roja procedio a acostarse con el híbrido para empezar la curación.

Dos horas después.

Ya era muy noche, por lo que la ciudad estaba vacia en las calles, solo un grupo de jovenes en un viejo edificio eran los que estaban despiertos.

Kiba se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro, mientras que koneko estaba comiendo unas galletas y akeno estaba haciendo té, para luego habrirse las puertas dejando ver a su presidenta.

 _Ya regresé,_ dijo rias con su tipica sonrisa.

 _ufufufu parece que la Presidenta se estuvo divirtiendo con nuestro invitado,_ dijo akeno con una risita burlona.

 _T-te equivocas akeno, no estuve haciendo cosas indebidas,_ dijo rias totalmente roja al recordar el cuerpo del híbrido.

 _Rias-buchou tenemos un invitado?,_ pregunto koneko con algo de curiosidad aunque no lo mostrara.

 _Bueno algo asi,_ Dijo rias contandoles todo lo que había pasado, después de la explicación ambos qudaron sorprendidos.

 _Es por eso kiba que quiero pedirte un favor,_ Dijo rias con algo de seriedad en su voz.

 _Que favor es presidenta?, contesto kiba._

 _Quiero que hoy te quedes a hacerle vigilancia, aunque no senti hostilidad alguna mientras lo curaba mas vale prevenir,_ dijo rias.

 _lo curo presidenta?,_ dijo kiba algo preocupado ya que por lo que escucho, podria ser un gran peligro.

 _No te preocupes solo cure algunas de sus heridas por eso no tarde tanto, solo vigilalo aunque probablemente no despierte hasta mañana nunca se sabe, ya mañana vendre desde temprano aprovechando que no hay escuela hasta el lunes,_ dijo rias a lo cual kiba asintio.

 _Bien, no vemos mañana chicos,_ dijo rias desapareciendo en un circulo mágico.

koneko y akeno igualmente se despidieron para después irse a sus respectivas casas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Gohan empezo a abrir los ojos de poco a poco, mientras examinaba su alrededor, pudo notar que estaba en una habitación con un diseño algo antiguo, cosa que le parecio un poco extraño ya que al parecer no estaba en su casa.

 _Vaya al fin despertaste,_ se escucho una voz masculina la cual gohan buscaba con la mirada al dueño de esta hasta que al fin dio con el.

 _en donde estoy?,_ pregunto gohan tratando de levantarse de la cama.

 _Estas en el club del ocultismo de la academia kuoh,_ dijo kiba.

"academia kuoh?, nunca escuche de esa escuela" se preguntaba en su mente confuso.

 _Disculpa en que capital me encuentro?,_ pregunto gohan con algo de nerviosismo.

 _Estas en la ciudad de kuoh en el país de Japón,_ contesto kiba con tranquilidad, esto dejo mas confundido al híbrido el cual se empezaba a poner nervioso.

"kuoh?, Japón? en donde rayos me encuentro?!", se pregunto a si mismo en su mente lo cual hizo que una gota de sudor recorriera su espalda.

Kiba al notar el repentino cambio en su mirada, cambio de tema.

 _Espero y no te moleste pero podrías esperar a que unas amigas vengan?_

 _Claro,_ respondio gohan con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre,aunque este en su mente seguia trando de averiguar donde estaba.

 _Gracias, por lo mientras puedes ponerte esa ropa que esta en el mueble, al menos de que quieras recibirlas desnudo,_ dijo kiba con una risita burlona para despues salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Gohan se vio a si mismo y vio que aparte de traer algunas heridas, estaba desnudo, lo cual hizo que gohan agachara la cabeza en señal de vergüenza a pesar de que no habia nadie mas que el.

Mientras se cambiaba, estaba pensando, "que extraño no detecto el ki de nadie familiar, además de que hay muchas presencias con un ki mayor al de un humano, y el chico que estaba aqui antes tampoco lo era ya que aparte de que su ki era alto, este era de energía negativa pero no me transmite malas intenciones, por lo mientras le seguire el juego hasta averiguar que pasa. " pensaba gohan para luego terminar de cambiarsecambiarse, su cambio de ropa consistia en unos tenis deportivos, un pants blanco y una camiseta manga larga la cual le quedaba un poco justa lo cual hacia resaltar su cuerpo bien definido.

Minutos después sintió otras energías llegar, y al igual que la del chico estas eran negativas pero estas eran mucho mas fuertes que la del sujeto de pelo rubio que había estado antes.

"Al parecer alguien mas llego ", se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama y bajo su ki al de un humano ordinario.

Afuera de la habitación.

Rias había aparecido junto con akeno en un circulo mágico, mientras que kiba se encontraba recargado en la pared.

 _Kiba, donde se encuentra?,_ pregunto rias.

 _Esta adentro esperando,_ Respondio kiba.

 _Ara al parecer ya se encuentra mejor,_ dijo akeno con su tipica sonrisa.

Los tres decidieron entrar juntos solo para encontrarse con un gohan sentado con los ojos cerrados.

Gohan se encontraba sumido en su mente tratando de recordar que paso, hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Este abrio sus ojos solo para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de pelo carmesí frente a el.

 _Ya te encuentras mejor?,_ pregunto rias con una sonrisa.

 _Si, aunque todavía tengo varias heridas,_ dijo gohan con una sonrisa al estilo son.

 _Ara, ara pero que hermosa sonrisa,_ gohan esucho la voz de otra chica, a lo cual, gohan volteo hacia su derecha para encontrar a una chica igual de hermosa que la anterior solo que tenia el pelo negro en cola y unos ojos color violeta, y también pudo ver al chico de hace unos minutos.

Ante el comentario de akeno solo rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

 _y cual es tu nombre?,_ inquirió la chica de pelo carmesí.

 _Mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un gusto,_ dijo el híbrido mientras hacia una reverencia. Lo cual hizo dudar un momento a rias ya que pensaba que mentia, pero al ver la sinceridad en su mirada decidio corresponder al saludo.

 _El gusto es mio Gohan, yo soy Rias Gremory y ellos son mis amigos, Akeno himejima y Yuto Kiba,_ dijo mientras señalaba a ambos.

 _Es un gusto gohan-kun,_ dijo kiba estrechando su mano con la de gohan.

 _Ara, ara, igualmente es un gusto gohan-kun,_ dijo akeno con un tono seductor el cual hizo que gohan se sonrojara un poco y se pusiera un poco nervioso.

 _Gohan-kun, me permitirias hacerte unas preguntas?,_ dijo rias mientras sonreía.

 _Claro Rias-san,_ Dijo gohan con una sonrisa estilo son.

 _Gracias Gohan-kun, bien para empezar quisiera saber el porque de que saliste de una extraña grieta en el cielo,_ pregunto rias a gohan el cual la pregunta le habia agarrado por sorpresa.

 _Una grieta en el cielo?,_ Pregunto el híbrido sayajin algo nervioso porque no sabía que pasaba, gohan concentrandose trato de recordar lo que había ocurrido hasta que dio con cierto recuerdo el cual provoco que se acordara todo lo que habia pasado.

La mirada de gohan se volvio un poco triste para luego agachar la cabeza.

 _Gohan estas bien?,_ pregunto rias algo preocupada ya que vio como la reacción de gohan cambio repentinamente.

 _Bueno, esque no sabria como explicarles_ dijo gohan con un mirada algo seria y a la vez triste.

 _Tranquilo Gohan, si aun no estas preparado para contarnos no tienes de que que preocuparte,_

Dijo rias con una sonrisa.

Esto calmo un poco a gohan al ver que podia confiar en ellos, por lo que se decidio a contarles su historia.

 _Les contare mi historia para que puedan entender lo que paso, pero no se lo digan a nadie mas entendido?,_ dijo gohan algo nervioso.

 _No te preocupes gohan, nadie mas sabrá aparte de akeno y kiba,_ dijo rias con confianza en sus palabras.

Ante esto, Gohan procedio a contarles su historia, desde la llegada de Raditz hasta la pelea contra buu, el entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre y el como llego ahi. La explicacion llego a durar cerca de una hora, y todos en la habitación estaban impresionados por lo que habian escuchado, el ambiente se volvio tenso durante unos minutos ya que nadie decia una palabra, hasta que rias armada de valor hablo.

 _D-dejame ver si entendí, eres un humano mitad alienígena?...,_ dijo rias todavía impactada.

 _y los enemigos contra los que te enfrentaste podian destruir planetas fácilmente?...,_ continuó kiba igual de impactado que su presidenta.

Gohan solo se limito a asentir mientras se rascaba la mejilla al ver sus reacciones.

 _Gohan-kun que son en realidad los sayajins?,_ inquirió con curiosidad akeno.

 _Bueno, los sayajins eran una raza guerrera los cuales se dedicaban a la conquista y venta de planetas, actuaban bajo ordenes de freezer, pero este decidió destruirlos junto con su planeta ya que tenia miedo que aquel guerrero de una leyenda apareciera para derrotarlo. Tiempo después mi padre se transformo en ese guerrero y lo derroto,_ Dijo gohan mientras recordaba su encuentro con freezer en namek.

 _Entonces supongo que tu padre logro sobrevivir a la destrucción de su planeta, no es asi?._ Pregunto rias.

 _Si, actualmente el y su rival son los unicos de sangre pura que quedan,_ dijo gohan con naturalidad.

 _Ara con razón gohan-kun tiene un cuerpo tan trabajado,_ dijo Akeno con voz seductora lo cual hizo que gohan se avergonzará y se rascara su mejilla.

 _Presidenta, creo que es hora de que le cuente sobre nosotros,_ dijo kiba a lo cual Rias asintió.

 _Bien gohan, ahora te contaremos nuestra historia asi que pon mucha atención,_ Dijo Rias a lo que gohan asintió.

Paso una hora en la cual rias procedio a contarle todo acerca de las tres facciones,también le conto de la guerra que hubo hace años en la cual Dios como lucifer habían muerto, las sacred gear, los dragones celestiales, el que eran demonios y que actualmente estaban en conflicto.

 _Ya veo,_ Fue lo unico que se escucho por parte de gohan el cual estaba levemente sorprendido.

 _Ara, Gohan-kun no esta sorprendido, aunque es de esperarse ya que se ha tenido que enfrentar a cosas peores,_ Dijo akeno la cual dirigio una mirada seductora hacia gohan.

 _Ejeje, si Akeno-san aunque me sorprendi un poco al escuchar su historia,_ dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Mientras que los chicos conversaban, rias estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Gohan es alguien muy fuerte, si lo llego a tener en mi clan probablemente mi clan se convierta en el mas fuerte y sobre todo... quizas podre romper mi compromiso con Rizer", Rias dirigió su mirada hacia gohan el cual estaba platicando felizmente con kiba y akeno, esto saco una sonrisa por parte de rias al ver a gohan feliz despues de lo que le había pasado, "Gohan se ve que es una persona muy honesta, confiable, amable y... guapo", esto ultimo lo penso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Akeno se percato de esto por lo que con una sonrisa dijo, _Ara, ara la presidenta es pensando en cosas pervertidas con gohan_.

Esto hizo que rias se pusiera roja cual tomate.

 _N-no es eso akeno, yo no estaba pensando en nada,_ Dijo rias aun sonrojada.

 _En ese caso no le importara que me acerque a gohan-kun,_ dijo akeno mientras se avalanzaba contra gohan, el cual solo vio la escena con una risa nerviosa y una gota en su nuca. Esto al parecer hizo que rias por una extraña razón se molesto un poco ante esto, pero desviando su mirada se dirigió hacia gohan.

 _Y bien gohan, que es lo que haras ahora?,_ Pregunto rias, mientras que a gohan la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

 _Bueno, yo... no se como volver a mi hogar,_ dijo gohan bajando la mirada.

Esto saco un brillo en los ojos de rias la cual se acerco a gohan.

 _Gohan que te parece si te propongo algo,_ Dijo rias mientras esto desperto la curiosidad de gohan.

 **Fin capitulo 2**


End file.
